Mummy Pig
Mummy Pig is one of the main characters in Peppa Pig. She is the mother of Peppa and George, wife of Daddy Pig, and the daughter of Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig. She is a stay-at-home mother and works on her computer. Appearance Mummy Pig is an adult pig with a Pink Bushy tail, Shout, and piggy ears. She has dark pink lips, pink cheeks, and small eyes with six eyelashes on her left eye. She wears black shoes and a orange dress. Mummy Pig has pink skin and eyelashes with a Purple eyeliner. When jumping in muddy puddles, she wears blue boots. When she sleeps, she wears a pink dress. On her birthday, she wears a pink dress and pink shoes. In the snow, she wears an orange coat, an orange hat, blue boots, orange mittens and a red scarf. When babysitting, she wears a pink hat, a pink dress, and pink shoes. When she is a queen, she wears a cyan dress, and a yellow crown. When she goes swimming, she wears an orange swimsuit. Personality Mummy Pig is a kind adult figure to all of the children in the series. She goes out of her way to help them, give advice, or in general make them happy. She loves to cook and bake and can often times be found doing it, but she also enjoys getting out to spend time with her family or going on trips out of the house. Between the two adults, Mummy Pig is shown to be more mature than Daddy Pig, and often tries to warn him when he may be doing something that doesn't seem to be a good idea. She may tease her huband from time-to-time, but she dearly loves him. Episode Appearances Series 1 # "Muddy Puddles" (debut) # "Mr. Dinosaur is Lost" # "Best Friend" # "Polly Parrot" # "Hide and Seek" # "Mummy Pig at Work" # "Piggy in the Middle" # "Daddy Loses his Glasses" # "Gardening" # "Hiccups" # "Bicycles" # "Secrets" # "Flying a Kite" # "Picnic" # "Musical Instruments" # "Frogs and Worms and Butterflies" (cameo) # "Dressing Up" # "New Shoes" # "The School Fete" # "Mummy Pig's Birthday" # "The Tooth Fairy" # "The New Car" # "Treasure Hunt" # "Not Very Well" # "Snow" # "Windy Castle" # "My Cousin Chloe" # "Pancakes" # "Babysitting" # "Ballet Lesson" # "Thunderstorm" # "Cleaning the Car" # "Lunch" # "Camping" # "The Sleepy Princess" # "The Tree House" # "Fancy Dress Party" # "The Museum" # "Very Hot Day" # "Chloe's Puppet Show" # "Daddy Gets Fit" # "Tidying Up" # "The Playground" # "Daddy Puts up a Picture" # "At the Beach" # "Mister Skinnylegs" # "Shopping" # "My Birthday Party" # "Daddy's Movie Camera" # "School Play" To be worked on. Gallery Trivia *She is afraid of spiders, as seen in "Spider Web." *She and Daddy Pig (as an error) are not good at DIY, as seen in "The Toy Cupboard." *She used to play the violin, as revealed in "Musical Instruments." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pigs Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:33 year olds